


Love, Loss, and Partnership

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: InspiredByOQ 2018 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Established Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hospitals, Inspired by OQ week, Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Oh, Robin, don't you understand?  I feel safe when you're holding me near.  There is healing to do, but it's going to be all right."A fic inspired by thismanipby ouater.





	Love, Loss, and Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 19-20 September 2018  
> Word Count: 1311  
> Written for: InspiredByOQ 2018  
> Recipient: ouater  
> Prompt: This [manip](https://twitter.com/ouater/status/950830754782695424)  
> Summary: "Oh, Robin, don't you understand? I feel safe when you're holding me near. There is healing to do, but it's going to be all right."  
> Spoilers: Non-magical modern AU  
> Warnings: Mention of miscarriages, past and present.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, this wasn't quite what I'd initially intended, but here we are… I'm not sure if this will continue and become a full-blown verse or not, but it's just another little glimpse into a different life for Regina and Robin. And if you can place Dr. Golfinos without googling her, you win a ficlet of your choice from me.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not yet, but if you spot something I've missed, please let me know?

It's never easy to get _that_ call. No matter how much they've discussed it in the abstract and made contingency plans, all of that flies right out the window when his assistant barges into the meeting to tell him about the call from the hospital. As he works out details to get to the hospital as soon as possible, his assistant explains his absence to the people still waiting in the boardroom.

The drive to the hospital is simultaneously too short and far too long for his comfort. He just wants to be with his family, to make sure they're all safe and healthy and whole. That need is visceral, burning in his blood, as he parks the car and makes his way into the ER waiting room.

"Excuse me," he asks the nurse at the desk. "Can you tell me where my wife and sons are? Uh, Regina Locksley is my wife's name."

"Dad?"

"Papa?"

The sounds of his sons' voices ease some of the tension thrumming across his nerves. He turns toward them, opening his arms to let them hug him tightly. "I'm here, my lads. Are you both all right?"

A dark-haired woman comes up behind the boys with a smile. "Mr. Locksley? My name is Tiana. I've been sitting with your sons while they waited for you to arrive. They're both just fine. Minor scratches and bruises that will heal without issue."

"I gots a Batman Band-Aid, Papa!" Roland says, holding up his arm to point just below his elbow. "And a Superman one on my knee, too. Miss Tiana gave me a sucker for being a good boy."

"She did?" Robin asks, grateful for the brief moment of normalcy. "Did you thank her for that?" Roland nods enthusiastically, making him chuckle before he glances down at Henry. "Are you also all right, Henry?"

"I'm okay," he says softly, and Robin can read the fear and worry in his eyes. "I just wish we could see Mom."

"I know, son. Why don't you both sit with Miss Tiana a bit longer while I sort things out with your mum?" He glances at the nurse. "If that's all right with you, of course?"

"It's not a problem at all." She smiles at him again, then looks at the woman at the desk. "Jacinda, can you make sure he gets back to the third room where Mrs. Locksley's situated? And call Dr. Golfinos down to speak with him?"

Robin recognizes that name as one of Regina's doctors. He hopes his wife is all right, but worry is writhing like a pit of vipers in his gut. He presses kisses to both of his sons' hair, squeezing them tightly for a moment before relinquishing them to Tiana again. An orderly comes over to guide him to his wife's room. He takes a deep breath before stepping in, steeling himself for whatever has happened. His boys are safe, but will his wife also be?

She's curled up on the bed, looking so much smaller than she truly is. There's an IV line attached to the back of her left hand, a few bandages on her arms that he can see. Will there be more on the parts of her body covered by the bedding? He notes the faint tremors wracking her body, realizes she's silently crying.

"Regina? Love, are you all right?"

She flinches slightly at his words, swallowing audibly before she meets his gaze. "Robin," she breathes, stretching out her left hand to him. The silver glint of her wedding band catches his eye and he moves to take her hand. "You're here."

"I came as soon as I got the call." He presses a gentle kiss to her knuckles, then turns her hand over to kiss the palm of her hand, her inner wrist. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner."

"You're here now. That's what matters."

Before he can reply, there's a knock at the door and Dr. Golfinos comes into the room. Regina shifts to grip his hand tightly, still not moving from the tight little ball she's curled into, and it worries him even more. He listens to the explanation Dr. Golfinos gives of both the accident and its aftermath for his wife and sons. Three words stand out in stark contrast: _trauma_ , _concussion_ , _miscarriage_ … The last has his knees nearly buckling as realization sinks in.

Regina was pregnant.

He makes his way through the rest of the discussion, brain split between paying attention to what his family will need and reeling over the loss of a child he didn't even know had been conceived.

>>>=====> <=====<<<

Two hours later, the whole family is back at home. Robin has informed his assistant and his business partners that he will be taking some personal time to help his family recover from the accident. Henry and Roland have had dinner and are sprawled out on the floor in the den, watching _Finding Nemo_ and eating from a large bowl of popcorn generously dusted with cheddar cheese salt. He and Regina are sat on the couch behind them, not paying the slightest bit of attention to the movie. Robin is still in his suit, but Regina is clad only in a black lace and satin sleep set, bare legs curled across his lap. His fingers comb through her hair, grateful that the medical staff were able to get all of the glass from her hair.

"I'm okay, Robin," she whispers huskily, leaning into his touch.

"When I got that call, it nearly killed me."

"I know, but I'm okay," she repeats. "And so are the boys." 

"I'm supposed to keep you safe, protect you from the ills of the world."

"Oh, Robin, don't you understand? I feel safe when you're holding me near. There is healing to do, but it's going to be all right." 

"But our child…"

His hand moves to tentatively rest against her stomach, and she presses it more firmly there with both of hers, as if she can hear the thoughts running through his head. "Yes, we suffered a loss today, and I feel it keenly, but we can and will try again one day _intentionally_. This wasn't my first miscarriage, nor will it be my last." She lets out a rueful little laugh. "I didn't even know I was pregnant yet. Dr. Golfinos maintains that I was likely five weeks along at most. We didn't even get to know this baby --"

"I want to add to the grove."

"And we will. Every child of ours is represented in the grove, those who didn't survive and our two healthy, happy boys. We'll go tomorrow, after we've all gotten a good night's sleep."

"I doubt I'll sleep well tonight."

She raises a hand to stroke his cheek. "Go pour yourself three fingers' worth. It'll help you sleep. I'd join you, but my meds won't allow it." She leans in to kiss him lightly. "We'll get through this together, my love, just like we always do. When we're ready, we'll try again."

"I'm supposed to be comforting you, but--"

"But here we are," she cuts in, finishing the sentence for him. "There's no keeping score in a marriage, Robin, certainly not in ours." She sighs and shrugs her shoulders. "When the shock's fully worn off, I'm sure I'll be grieving this loss more than I am currently, and I know you'll support me then just as I'm supporting you now. That is what loves and partnership is all about. We're going to be okay, Robin, I promise."

He kisses her softly, and they fall into the comfort of years of love and loss and kisses. His equilibrium makes a tentative turn toward normal again, and he smiles against her lips, nuzzling his nose against hers.

"I know. I love you, Regina."

"And I love you, Robin, and always will."


End file.
